jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Smoczek18/My będziemy górą!
Co by tu napisać... Może hej? Cześć? Siema? Wiem, że jestem kiepska.. może dlatego, że to nie Wattpad? Dam mi idzie dużo prościej. Wszystkie błędy są podkreślone na czerwono, a jeśli książka wypali ma się multum gwazdek i komentarzy.. ale tylko tu jest takie skupisko fanów JWS! No więc jestem i ja! Ta książka została stworzona tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że już od dłuższego czasu nad nią myślę, a na "Jestem Jeźdźcem!" nie mam weny... Ale wam przedłużam... No cóż... miłego czytania... przepraszam za błędy, brak szkoły mi się udziela. Informacje: *Dzieje się to mniej więcej w naszych czasach *Astrid i Hedera są przyjaciółkami *Reszta się nie zna *Wszyscy mają po 16 lat *Resztę dowiecie się z tekstu :) *A no i wszyscy wyglądają jak na "Krańcu świata" *Istnieje rebelia.. proszę się nie zdziwić! ''Prolog Dyskretnie wślizgłam się do klasy mając nadzieję, że nauczyciel nie sprawdził jeszcze listy obecności. Jak to się mówi: nadzieja matką głupich. Profesor zabijał mnie wzrokiem: - I co? Znowu autobus się spóźnił?- zadrwił, a ja reszczkami silnej woli powstrzymywałam się aby mu nie przywalić. Przeprosiłam grzecznie, choć chciałam wygarnąć mu jaki to jest beznadziejny.- Wyjdź na środek. Z gulą w gardle przeszłam między biurkami i stanęłam przed mężczyzną w eleganckim garniaku. - Po raz kolejny spóźniłaś się na lekcję i musisz zostać ukarana. Wyciągnij ręce przed siebie.- wypełniłam jego rozkaz, a po chwili wrzasnęłam. Ból był ogromny, wręcz rozrywający... w oczach miałam łzy, a może nawet mi pociekły po puliku? Wtedy nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Dopiero później zrozumiałam, że oberwałam z całej siły linijką po rękach. Nie raz, czy dwa... Hedera naliczyła dziewiąć uderzeń. Ledwo trzymałąm się na nogach, a moja przyjaciółka co jakiś czas wyręczała mnie w pisaniu informacji podawanych przez nauczyciela. Pod koniec lekcji zauważyłam coś jeszcze... brakowało kilku osób, a na ich miejscach byli "obcy". Oczywiście zapytałam się później wszechwiedzącej Hedery co to za jedni. - Wymiana między strefami. Przyjechali ze strefy piątej.- jest siedem stref, a ja mieszkam w trzeciej.- Te bilźniaki.- wspazała na dwójkę nastolatków walczących jak pies z kotem.- To Mieczyk i Szpadka, a ten całujący swoje bicepsy to Sączysmark. - Prawie zwróciłam śniadanie.- powiedziałam szczerze, czując jak wczorajszy chleb z szynką cofa się przez przełyk. Czarnowłosa lekko się zaśmiała i strzepnęła ze swojej szarej sukienki do kolan okruszki bułki. - No i jest jeszcze on.- wskazała na pulchnego blondyna czytającego książkę. Grupka umiejscowiła się koło sali, gdzie mamy WoS-p (Wiedzę o Społeczeństwie). Najwyraźniej mimo odmiennych charakterów byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi.- Śledzik. Ma jeszcze dojść jakiś Czkawka, ale dopiero w następnym tygodniu. Rozmawiałyśmy, aż zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmujący koniec przerwy. - Na dzisiejszej lekcji omówimy rebelię nękającą wchodnie tereny.- zaczęła młoda kobieta. Wszyscy w klasie z zafascynowaniem wyczekiwali dalszej jej wypowiedzi.- Mogłabym wymienić wszystkie znane nam gangi tych szczurów, ale nie starczy czasu. Nasi goście pewnie często widzieli ich w akcji..- nowi tylko przytaknęli. 'Prolog kijowy wiem.' Rozdział 1: Wpadłem... przez okno '*Czkawka*' Biegłem po budynkach, byle by zdążyć. Za dziecięć minut mam spotkanie Rady, a ja się zgubiłem w betonowej dżungli... po prostu świetnie! Miałem mapę, ale to oczywiste pogubić się w nowym, obcym miejscu. Nasza nowa baza miała być koło szkoły więc z zapałem szukałem niskiego niby czerwonego budynku. Ostatnia baza w strefie piątej stała się niebezpieczna, strasznie dużo policjantów się tam kręciło.. ale przecież i tu może działać rebelia... Reszta mojej ekipy dotarła tu już wczoraj, ale ja musiałem dopilnować przewozu sprzętu przez granicę i żeby nikogo nie złapano... '*Astrid*' Nauczycielka opowiadała o wszystkim: dlaczego nie wolno ufać rebeliantą, o co tak naprawdę walczą, jacy są i zaczęła omawiać najczęściej spotykane warstwy rebelii: - Rodzajów rebeliantów jest wiele, klasy i zespoły, ale na dzisiejszej lekcji poznacie tylko tych na których się widuje, bo oni nie ukrywają kim są. Najczęściej spotyka się Biegaczy, Cichych i Mówców. Biegacze są ich pocztą i komunikacją- nie da się ich złapać, Cisi są złodziejami, jedni okradają na ulicach inni- ci lepsi kradną z domów gdy ofiar nie ma lub gdy śpią, a trzeci głoszą kłamstwa. Opowiadają jak to oni pomagają ludzią i próbują nas zbuntować... ale jest jeszcze czterech najgorszych. Oni robią co chcą, zawsze widziani są razem, nazywani są Smokami i należą do najniebezpieczniejszych szumowin, które robią co chcą: kradną, oszukują, przemycają, zabijają... na szczęście nie grasują w tych stronach.- uśmiechnęła się pobieżnie. - Pewnie o nich słyszeliście: Zębiróg, spec od wybuchów i zniszczeń, Koszmar Ponocnik, który nosi pelerynę, potrafiącą uczynić samo zapłon i prawdopodobnie jest z nich najsilniejszy..- ktoś z nowych szepnął coś w stylu "Polenizowałbym", a inny odpowiedział "Chcesz się przekonać?" nauczycielka jednak tego nie usłyszała i dalej kontynuowała wypowiedz- Jest jeszcze Gronkiel z nich wszystkich najmądrzejszy, nie rostaje się ze swoją maczugą, no i ostatni ze smoków, ale za to najpotężniejszy- Nocna Furia. Cichy, szybki, inteligentny, zabójczy. Ciężko go zobaczyć, a gdy to ci się uda jest ostatnią osobą którą ujrzysz w życiu. Mówi się, że chłopak daje się dla zabawy łapać policji, by potem uciekać i dalej wspomagać kolegów... Na szczęście ich tu nie ma... - Astrid siedzisz najbliżej, otwórz okno.- zrobiłam co kazała, faktycznie dzień był upalny. Gdy otworzyłam je na całą szerokość do pomieszczenia coś w padło, prawie mnie przewracając i wpadając na drzwi . *Czkawka* Jest w końcu dostrzegłem szkołę, szkołę albo Bazę. Dwa budynki stojące koło siebie wyglądały wręcz identycznie. Lecz się tym nie przejąłem, moja uczennica miała mi zostawić uchylone okno. Poprosiłem ją o to, aby przetestować moje skrzydła (do latania), na co ona na początku się nie zgodziła. Uznała, że się zabiję, ale po godzinie namawiania uległa. Zuważyłem otwarte okno. Bez zastanowienia wziąłem rozbieg, rozłożyłem skrzydła i wleciłem z impetem do pomieszczenia. Ciężko mi się leciało, a po awaryjnym lądowaniu jedno ze skrzydeł zostało zniszczone. Wstałem i tyłem do Avy, mojej pomocnicy, obejrzałem sprzęt. Szybko znalezłem usterkę, jak i winnego. - Przypomnij mi potem, żebym zabił Zembiroga, znowu majstrował mi przy Smoczych Skrzydłach....- i wtedy się obróciłem. Stałem oko w oko z dwudziestoma osobami i młodą nienaturalnie bladą nauczycielką... Chyba pomyliłem budynki. Rozdział 2: Lepszy profil '*Astrid*' Nauczycielka zemdlała, tak jak trzy inne dziewczyny. Ja jedynie byłam niezwykle zafacsynowana rebeliantem. Wysoki chłopka w dziwnej masce, jak i w skomplikowanej zbroi '(zbroja z JWS2 tylko lepsza). Jedyne co było widać to jego intensywnie zielone oczy i kilka pasemek kasztanowych włosów. "Jak trawa" pomyślałam patrząc w szafirowe oczy. - Wiem, że jestem powalający, ale, żeby od razu mdleć?- zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał po karku.- Czego się uczycie? Nawet na nas nie patrząc zaczął przeglądać podręcznik pierwszej lepszej osoby- czyli mój. Powoli przeglądał każdą stronę, aż natknął się na swoje zdjęcie. A raczej coś co miało być jego zdjęciem. A była to raczej rozmazana plama. - Całkie, całkiem. Choć mnie nie widać. I zły profil. Jak by mi zrobił zdjęcie lewego profilu, to na pewno wyszedłbym bosko. Macie mało informacji o mnie... Moim ulubionym kolorem jest róż, a zwierzątkiem świnia. Zapiszcie może się przydać jak wpadnie tu policja- Nachylił się do mnie, przez co poczułam zapach ryb i lasu. Trochę niespotykane połączenie, ale intrygujące. Odłożył podręcznik i podszedł do okna- Wiecie, chyba muszę lecieć, ale kiedyś jeszcze wpadnę. Pa! Wyskoczył, a ja jako jedyna podbiegłam sprawdzić, czy czasem nie rozbił się na asfalcie. Ale go nie zobaczyłąm, rozpłynął się. Późnie tak jak mówił- było przesłuchanie, a ja udawałam, że nic nie wiem. Nie zwróciłam się do policji nawet, gdy rano koło łóżka leżała mała karteczka "Spotkajmy się na Kruczym Urwisku o północy"... ''*Czkawka*'' - I powiedz mi jeszcze, że wygadywałeś o tym jaki jesteś doskonały!- zdenerwowała się Ava, gdy zacząłem opowiadać o swojej "przygodzie". Reszta ekipy siedziała na starej kanapie popijając wodą. Ava jest małą dwunastolatką z czerwonymi włosami i prawie czarnymi oczami. Zawsze ubiera się w czarne sukienki, prócz misji, na które zagłada czarne getry i bluzę z kapturem. Jeśli ma kaptur to oczywiście zasłaniający całą twarz. Jest niezwykle blada i z bardzo dziecięcymi rysami. Mimo wszystko jest niezwykle odpowiedzialna i ostrożna. Szybko się denerwuje, lecz zazwyczaj jest radosna. Niesamowicie inteligentna. - Tak, można tak powiedzieć- wtrącił się Zębiróg. - Ciebie nikt nie pytał o zdanie Mieczyk, o mało przez ciebie się nie zabiłem- zauważyłem zły. A z oczu mojej astystentki ciskały gromy. - Ja z wami nie wytrzymam! Idę do biblioteki- i wyszła. Zdężyłem nakrzyczeć na winowajcę wypadku i ustalić z chłopakami kolejną akcję, gdy zrobiło się ciemno. Miałem jeszcze jedną rzecz do załatwienia, ale dzięki Gronkielowi szybko się uporałem. Zresztą zawsze potrafiłem się nieźle skradać i włamywać, więc podrzucenie liścika pewnej Hofferston to była bułka z masłem. Rozdział 3: Po prostu ''*Astrid*'' No niewierzę. Idę na spotkanie ze Smokiem! W co ja mam się ubrać? A w ogóle czym ja się przejmuję?! A no tak... Idę z nieprzewidywalnym i obcym człowiekiem. Może jestem głupia, ale kocham dreszczyk emocji... Spokojnie Astrid... Po namyśle założyłam moją najlepszą bluzkę i czarne, znoszone getry. Założyłam starą bluzę mojego brata i wyskoczyłam przez okno na parterze, Noc była spokojna, a na miejsce spotkania dotarłam w dziesięć minut. Krucze urwisko o tej porze roku było przepiękne. Niewielka łąka ze stawem, skałą i drzewem... Niby nic specjalnego, ale jest tu mnóstwo magii... Na środku, przy ognisku siedział chłopak. Blask ognia odbijał się od zbroi, mimo że miał maskę mogłam z łatwością stwierdzić, że nad czymś intensywnie myśli. Chciałam robić ciche i delikatne kroki, aby nie pzeszkadzać, ale on wtedy obrócił się do mnie. - Miło, że nie stchórzyłaś- mogłabym przysiąść, że się do mnie uśmiecha. - Ja? Miałabym stchórzyć? Nie doczekanie twoje!- udawałam oburzoną i z "urazą" usiadłam obok niego. Ciepło paleniska było przyjemne i niedoskwierał mi chłód jesieni. Zamknąłam oczy ciesząc się ze spokoju, ale po chwili zadałam mu pytanie które cisnęło mi się od początku.- Dlaczego ja? *Czkawka* Ava mnie zabije. Już w nowym mieście zlekceważyłem sześć zasad rebelii... i ja mam kiedyś nią dowodzić? Wykluczone! Z Astrid chciałem się spotkać na spontana. Miałem dość tego wszystkiego... Fakt być w rebelii jako Smok, to zaszczyt, ale czasem mam tego dość. A gdy pomyliłem okna, a potem moja uczennica mnie wyzwała... myślałem, że zaraz wybuchnę. Choć nie zdarza się to zbyt często... No ale chodzi mi o to, że As mnie uspokaja... Może chodzi o jej niesamowite niebieskie jak morze, oczy, a może o jej cudny głos? Nie wiem, ale gdy zapytała mnie o przyczynę spotkania odpowiedziałem prawie całą prawdę: - Po prostu. ''Zostawcie komentarz z opinią i następnym razem nie uśnijcie z nudów.'' ''Buziaki, Smoczek''''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania